Alternative fuel vehicles are becoming increasingly popular. Such vehicles use alternative fuel sources than conventional petroleum such as gasoline and diesel. Some alternative fuel sources include but are not limited to natural gas, battery/chemical-electrical source, fuel cell, etc. As with conventional vehicles, one must replenish the fuel source consumed by the vehicle. This has resulted in the development of various refueling, recharging, regeneration or other means for replenishing the fuel source for the alternative fueled vehicle.
Alternative fuel vehicles which are powered by battery in many instances are recharged by plugging the vehicle into a suitable recharging receptacle which recharges the batteries on-board the vehicle. One recent alternative to this is to replace the battery packs on the vehicle after they have been depleted with fully charged batteries. However, current technologies for accomplishing alternative powered vehicle battery replacements in the field requires significant infrastructure in terms of a facility to accommodate the vehicle during a battery exchange and the mechanism necessary to accomplish a replacement of a series of depleted batteries with replacement ones that are charged. Accordingly, such systems are not economically feasible and/or developed at a stage which allow for real-time battery replacement as a means of replenishing an alternative powered vehicle every time its battery is depleted.